Humans
Humans; we were once the top of the food chain...but not anymore During the zombie virus outbreak of 2014, many were unprepared and fell victim to the vicious zombie attacks. Soon afterwards the CDC successfully synthesized an antidote and formed a task force that helps keep the general populace safe. And so began the great struggle for humanity. From that moment forward, humans trained in order to stay ahead of the zombies at all times. In order to evade the zombies, humans need a healthy body: even the best medicine won't help if the person is unwilling to keep themselves strong. Staying Human Players of ZombieWatch who own a FitWatch starts off as human. In order to stay that way, they must maintain their HP level above a designated threshold at the end of a week. Completing challenges and using items are other ways to keep a high HP level. If a human fails to do so, they get caught and infected by zombies! Roles Stay Alive! Plain and simple: a human's only job is to stay fit and stay alive! Here's how HP is calculated, based on average workout equivalencies and sample statistics: #2000 steps taken = 1 HP #1 mile traveled = 1 HP #50 calories burned = 1 HP #10 active minutes = 1 HP #1 hour of sleep = 1 HP #Every 10% Sleep efficiency above 50% = 2 HP Items Humans differ from zombies in that they don't eat brains and actually having a brain they can use. Items can help a human player gain various advantages over zombies and even other players! To obtain items, complete specific challenges and earn achievements. Challenges Each week, humans will be challenged to perform certain tasks. By completing these tasks, they gain items to boost their chances of survival. These tasks include but are not limited to: #Jogging a certain distance #Getting enough sleep #Achieve good quality sleep #Burn a certain amount of calories # Have a high HP level, higher than the required level for the week Challenges are announced every week via the CDC Facebook page. Achievements Humans have their own set of achievements: completing these difficult tasks at any time to receive an item for their use. Leaderboards On the ZombieWatch website, humans have their own exclusive leaderboard listing the top players in the game. The leaderboard is updated every 12 hours; the higher a human ranks, the higher their chances are to receive in-game items, unlock related achievements, or receive items for the forum. Forum On the ZombieWatch website, humans and zombies have their respective forums exclusive to that group of players. Interact with other humans, share tips and plan to tackle community challenges! Joining Other Factions If a human falls below the designated HP level at the end of a week, they become a zombie. If a player does not own a FitWatch, they can still participate in the game by becoming a member of the Support Team! For more information on the FitWatch product, visit the FitWatch website.